1st Lincolnshire Artillery Volunteers
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Artillery Regiment |role=Garrison Artillery Coastal Artillery Field Artillery Infantry |size= |current_commander= |garrison=Grimsby (Lincoln from 1938) |battles= }} The 1st Lincolnshire Artillery Volunteers were formed in 1860 as a response to a French invasion threat. They served during the First and Second World Wars until disbanded in 1947. Artillery Volunteers 1859-1908 The 1st Admin Brigade of Lincolnshire Artillery Volunteers was formed in July 1861, with Headquarters at Grimsby. It comprised the following Corps:Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859-1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p114 * 1st Corps formed at Boston on 12 January 1860 * 2nd Corps formed at Grimsby on 27 January 1860 * 3rd Corps formed at Louth on 12 November 1860 In May 1880 the Corps were consolidated as the 1st Lincolnshire Artillery Volunteers, with six and a half batteries distributed as follows: * Nos 1 and 2 at Boston * Nos 3, 4 and 5 at Grimsby * No 6 and a further half battery at Louth By 1890 the unit comprised four batteries of position. In 1891 a drill hall was built in Victoria Street North, Grimsby.Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex, p160 By 1902 the unit had been retitled the 1st Lincolnshire Royal Garrison Artillery (Volunteers).Army List, His Majesty's Stationary Office, 1902 Territorial Force 1908-1920 In 1908 on the formation of the Territorial Force the corps became the 1st North Midland Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). On the outbreak of war in 1914 a duplicate unit was raised, with the units being designated 1st/1st and 2nd/1st North Midland Brigade respectively. In 1916 the Brigade was numbered as 230th Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). It served in the UK and France during the First World War. They were placed in suspended animation in 1919.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908-1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p142. Interwar years After the war, the unit was reconstituted as the 1st North Midland Brigade RFA (TA) in the reformed Territorial Army, with two Lincolnshire Batteries and another battery from the former Leicestershire Royal Horse Artillery. In 1921 the unit was designated 60th (North Midland) Field Brigade RFA (TA). In 1938 it was again reorganised as the 60th (North Midland) Field Regiment RA (TA) with two batteries and Headquarters moved to Lincoln.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908-1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p142 Second World War In 1943 the Regiment was re-organised into an infantry role and redesignated 60th Regiment RA (North Midland) (TA), but was placed in suspended animation in 1944.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908-1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p142 Postwar In 1947 the unit was disbanded.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908-1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p143 Notes References * Ian F.W. Beckett, Riflemen Form: A Study of the Rifle Volunteer Movement 1859–1908, Aldershot, The Ogilby Trusts, 1982, . * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, . * Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859-1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908-1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex. External sources * The Royal Artillery 1939-45 * The Long, Long Trail * The Regimental Warpath 1914–1918 * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth * British Military History * Patriot Files orders of battle Lincolnshire Lincolnshire Category:Military units and formations in Lincolnshire